


Strangers When We Meet

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, 架空, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 卢里德遇到了大卫鲍伊，然后发生了一些事情。
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed
Kudos: 1





	Strangers When We Meet

在Lou的观点里，疯子是一门职业，生产惊奇和无伤大雅的恐怖。他们时不时就会枪杀几名无辜市民，带来有限而随机的破坏，不久就带着痴呆的笑容或可笑的挣扎被送进精神病院，在束缚带中了却此生，并被加以种种神秘而效用可疑的治疗。他们就此落幕了；按理说，疯子应当是一种可供重复使用的资源，性质方面是如此，自公共计划来看也一样——否则人们干嘛要花费金钱与人力，建起精神病院，将他们妥善贮存？但他们就此落幕了，Lou从没认识过哪位有第二个光辉时刻的同行，听说过的也仅有寥寥几例。大概是因为从事这项职业的人从没缺乏到需要动员老人们的缘故吧。  
和很多人一样，Lou对自己的职业颇多怨言，但仍称得上爱恨交加。不管怎么说，疯子拥有难能可贵的更自由地制造惊奇的权利，在过去的一些年头里给予了他不少方便与慰藉。至于那最重要的、一生一度的闪光灯时刻，他亦十分珍惜；有据可循，他曾百般筹谋，要最辉煌地落幕一场。然而万事毕竟不能总是遂人所愿；更何况疯子都是些麻烦缠身的人。Lou的麻烦在于记忆。  
“我自己制造记忆，我自己规定现实。”几年前，Lou对医生说。  
“这是人们都在做的事。”医生温和地回答。  
医生说得不错。但Lou暗地里知道，自己的这项才能是非比寻常的；他自己规定现实，此话半点不虚；对他来说，过去与未来一样有无数可能，唯有孤零零地一个当下确切地忍受着生活。不过这样一来，可想而知，他的筹谋几乎注定是付诸东流（在现实的现实层面，对此他有些执着）。如今残存的记忆与光辉相去甚远，可他似乎已在劫难逃地将走向落幕。他绝不甘心，他不愿就此落幕，因此他偷了一架飞船，带着他的手枪，选择了逃亡。  
  
Lou有时候会觉得他并没有离开。当你坐在狭小的飞行器里，隔着窗户你无法感知天空与你的距离，你就会错觉它紧贴在窗外，像幕布一样，是它而不是你在缓缓移动。星际旅行就是这么无聊，疯子也没法找出新鲜乐子。没有他人，因此没有任何惊奇可言；至于Lou自己，他是不会为任何事物惊奇的。  
遇到David的时候，距离Lou出发已经过去了七天。当然，是按照他的种族算法。  
这陌生人的飞船拥有招摇的透明穹顶，像一件华而不实的展柜——这是一个喧闹的宇宙，但你又有多少机会能在无垠虚空中与他人相遇？两人的相汇是珍奇的巧合，几天的时间里，两艘飞船驶向同一方向，静默地相持。  
毫无疑问，Lou是着迷了。算不上惊奇，但他确实一连几天透过监视器观察David。他感到庆幸，David无法穿透自己笨重的船壳反过来窥探。David跟他显然不是同一类，尽管他们形态已经十分相似。比如，都有眼睛。但David的瞳孔要大得多；又大又深，让Lou想到手枪的枪口，有一种恐怖的诱惑力。至于他的行为，在Lou看来更是怪异非常。在那个透明的巨大穹顶下，David独自醒来，总是小心翼翼地梳整他橘色的头发，然后化妆，把脸涂成白色，换上鲜艳怪异的服装，然后坐下来向外凝望。透过那晶莹的材质，宇宙必定仿佛近在咫尺。  
他当然也注意到了Lou黑色的船，他涂得苍白的脸上露出了一个似乎是笑容的表情，然后招了招手，只是没得到回应。  
Lou其实不知道David的确切名字，他是用飞行器的牌子给对方命名的。交流始终没发生过，他自然无从得知对方的姓名。这次，语言是他的问题……这艘飞船并未搭载过翻译系统，仅有的一本皱巴巴的旧版语言手册更无济于事。这是一个彻底的陌生人！他们不曾分享过同一个世界，在对方的种族里，甚至可能会把一个示爱的吻当作宣战。  
于是他只是观察，但并没放弃寻出些蛛丝马迹的可能。Lou有过许多胡乱的猜测。或许David是一个漂流着对全宇宙搔首弄姿的星际婊子（以他家乡的标准来看十分接近）；或许David是一名旅客，正在游览途中或回家路上。Lou意识到，可能性是无限多的，但事实可能仅仅是落在他认识与想象的边际之外。  
直到这里Lou的记忆还十分完整，后面则没了头绪。Lou相当肯定自己登上过David的船。David笑得明媚动人，用滑稽的语调和极快的语速说着他听不懂的语音。Lou回答了什么吗？他不记得。  
Lou只能挪动脑海里的画面顺序，期望找到现实。其中一个画面是David躺在他胯下，身体抽搐，瞳孔涣散。Lou看不到自己的双手，也许他正在杀他，或者是操他。在没有目击者的情况下，两者差别不大。终归Lou只是在自己的飞行器上醒来，监视器里的David的船已经不见踪影。他感到一阵头痛，怀疑的情绪随之而来。或许他该数数剩下的子弹了，一开始有几颗来着？枪店老板的脸在他眼前一闪而过。David到底是什么人？他如今身在何方？现实的现实是什么？他的筹谋真的失败了吗？还是他无论如何都会踏上逃亡之路？一阵迷狂的执着涌上他心头，他决定调转方向，开始返航。他下了决心，一定要把自己逃亡前的那天的报纸买来瞧瞧。


End file.
